la sombra de la noche
by selene Dark fox
Summary: una gran aventura de la que nunca podrás olvidar :) llena de amor, suspenso y especialmente terror.
1. capitulo 1

**La sombra de la noche.**

_Quién diría que las personas que mas amaba, iban a morir… especialmente frente a mis ojos. La sangre… el dulce sabor de la sangre se deslizaba en mis mejillas. Cae una gota de sangre en mi labio y lo limpio con mi lengua suavemente, realmente ese momento la sangre sabia exquisita… y mis instintos solo deseaban más y más…_

**5 meses antes.**

Era un día maravilloso, la cuidad siempre estaba en paz y tranquilidad, gracias que sonic combatía con el mal y siempre salía victorioso. La gente muy agradecida con él, solo lo aplaudían y miraban como su héroe luchaba día a día con tal que todos estuvieran a salvo.

Sonic, muy feliz decidió tomar un ligero descanso, se recostó en la sombra de un grandísimo árbol junto con un pequeño lago de aguas azules cristalinas, en un parque que estaba en el centro de la cuidad. Los dulces soplidos del viento chocaba con su espinas jugando dulcemente con ellas, y el agua de jugaba entre sí produciendo una linda melodía que parecía estar en todo en tranquilidad. Poco a poco cerraba sus ojos esmeraldas hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido.

Para su pequeña sorpresa algo o alguien estaba detrás de unos arbustos espiándolo, sus ojos azules se asoman por los orificios de las ramas, sin hacer ningún ruido se acerca sigilosamente pero pisa una rama y esta cruje.

Hmm?-abre los ojos y miran aquella figura - sally?

Aaa. Sonic perdón, no quise…-se aleja un poco, pero se tropieza con una piedra-

No te preocupes sally. –Se levanta y toma su mano para levantarla- me hueras dicho que estabas aquí, tengo mucho tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?

Muy bien sonic, pero ¿por qué tanta amabilidad?-lo observa-

¿Qué? Acaso tengo prohibido hacerlo cuando todo esta… -suspira profundo cuando el viento soplaba fuerte- cuando… está tranquilo?

No sonic. –Decía sally un poco apenada- bueno creo que ya me voy, mañana iré al taller tails para saludarlo y decirle a mi zorrito preferido cuanto lo extrañe.

Está bien, nos vemos mañana sally y por cierto hazme un favor-

Claro dime-mientras le brillaban los ojos-

No pelees con Amy, si te la encuentras –sonríe-

No te prometo nada, adiós querido –mientras se retiraba del lugar-

Adiós sally –también retirándose del lugar y de dispuso a correr toda velocidad-


	2. capitulo 2

**La sombra de la noche**

Capitulo 2.

Después de correr como tres horas y media, decidí mejor ir con mi amigo tails, pero antes me dirigí a la casa de mi casi mejor amiga Amy, la verdad después de2 meses, ella había cambiado mucho tanto física como mentalmente. Me gustaba mucho como era antes, empalagosa a veces divertida, pero ahora es más fría, reservada. Cuando me ve ya no es lo mismo cuando corría hacia mí y me daba un gran abraso, ahora es diferente solo me sonríe y me dice hola con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Flashback.

Amy.

Estaba emocionada hoy es el día del amor y de la amistad, me dirigí a una tienda donde vendían muchos regalos, globos y cartas de amor. Me pareció buena idea ir a comprarles cosas a mis amigos y darle el mejor regalo posible a mi amado. Aunque siempre huye de mí.

Entre a la tienda y Sali con muchas bolsas de tarjetas y alguno ositos de peluche para mis amigas y el regalo más grande era para mí sonic.

Fui a mi casa y muy entusiasmada me fui a tomar un baño y me arregle. Sali de la casa y visite a cada una de mis amigas y les entregue un ositos de peluche empezando con mi mejor amiga:

-gracias Amy, feliz día del amor y la amistada –me abrasa fuertemente-

-haaa… de nada, feliz día de la amistada –sonreí-

Me di media vuelta pero cream me jalo del vestido y me entrego una cajita bien adornada con una tarjeta que decía: _para una buena amiga, Amy atte. Cream._

-muchas gracias-la abrase y me fui-.

Pase casi toda la tarde entregando regalos para todos mis amigos, solo faltaba el más importante de todos… el de sonic.

Busque por toda la cuidad, pero no lo encontré y así que mejor me fui a mi casa y espere un poco. Fui a buscarlo de nuevo y no lo encontré, me dirigí a un parque que estaba en el centro de la cuidad y me quede un rato en el pasto tirada. De pronto escuche una voz dentro de mi cabeza o más bien cerca donde yo me ubicaba, abrí mis ojos y vi el regalo que estaba alado de mi, esperando a que ya lo entregue. Escuche de nuevos las voces parecía a las de sonic y la otra vos era… sally.

Por favor sonic, acéptalo sé que me quieres mas a mí que a ella- decía sally, mientras yo me escondí en unos arbustos y escuche atenta-

Sally, las dos las quiero mucho pero...-es interrumpido-

Yo no quiero competencia o es Amy o soy yo.-dijo casi gritando.

Sally no estoy preparado para tener una relación seria con alguien.-dijo un poco serio-

Toma una decisión ella o yo, nos veremos dentro de 2 meses y cuando llegue quiero saber tu decisión-se va un poco molesta-

Pero, Aaa...-se sienta debajo del árbol y yo aproveche para salir-

Sonic, se que tomaras una buena decisión y aun que no sea yo, quiero que seas feliz-deja el regalo en el suelo- adiós –me fui del parque-

Me fui a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, no sabía por qué empecé a llorar no era tan malo, sonic no me había dicho que no me quiere, al contrario había dicho que me quería y eso me tenia contenta, pero a pesar de eso también había dicho que también quería a sally. Mi mente se puso en blanco y surgieron nuevas dudas y muchas preguntas, no podía poner mi mente en orden, pero lo único que me importaba es que sonic realmente me quiere.

Al día siguiente me dirigí de nuevo a la tienda y compre muchas cosas para enamorar a sonic, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para poder ganar su corazón, pero cuando me dirigí a la tienda alguien ya se me había adelantado…

**CONTINUARA X3 **

**El terror empieza después así no se desesperen x3 **


End file.
